


Blind Spot

by Iris_Celeno



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Dating strong women, F/M, Friendship, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Celeno/pseuds/Iris_Celeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal/Christa have an encounter in the hospital's parking garage, and happen upon Ed and Leanne who might have had a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion with roseandheather.  
> Neal/Christa gives the story its E rating, minor Leanne/Ed.  
> Non-betaed, please forgive any mistake you might find.

Neal's lips were hot and urgent on hers, his tongue invaded her mouth, plunging and retreating hungrily, ruthlessly, until sharp need pooled at her core and Christa moaned into their kiss. She tried to pull him closer, she needed to feel his body against her, she needed him so badly, but she couldn't, really, because she was on the passenger's seat of his sedan whereas he was on the driver's seat, and it made for limited contact. 

They had been on different schedules for eleven days now, since a string of resignations and sick leaves had forced Surgery to temporarily redistribute what was left of its personnel, and because Campbell had suddenly decided that Neal was the best thing after slice bread, especially when it came to reboost an upset, disorganized group. Christa was glad that the arrogant asshat finally saw the light and acknowledged Neal's qualities but consequently, said asshat had ordered he join and coordinate day shift, which meant taking over certain administrative duties, too, which resulted in she and her boyfriend spending the grand magnificent total of about five minutes together a day. 

Five freaking minutes, _and_ a their workplace.

She hated William Campbell and wished him a root canal, preferably on his nuts. 

So when, at the end of her shift, she got Neal's text saying that his early morning meeting with his boss and Harbert was cancelled and he was waiting for her in the parking garage to take her to breakfast, she couldn't get out of the locker room fast enough, didn't even change out of her scrubs, and didn't even care that Mario and Malaya guessed exactly why she was in such a hurry and exchanged knowing smirks which she knew would inevitably translate into future taunts. 

Long story short, she and Neal didn't have breakfast. 

Her stomach began to make flips from the moment she spotted his car parked behind a concrete column in a secluded area of the garage, her pulse started to race madly from the moment their eyes locked through the windshield, and as soon as she had gotten inside and closed the door, they made a lunge for each other in a passionate embrace that left her elated, frustrated, and in any case rapidly losing any hold she could have onto her sanity.

She sealed her lips to his in a searing, aggressive kiss when he cupped her breasts and rubbed her hardened nipples through the blue fabric of her top, bit his lip hard, drawing blood, when one of his hands slid under the waistband of her scrub trouser and between her legs, groaned in triumph when, having managed to free his cock from his pants, she made _him_ moan again and again into her mouth. 

They parted, gasping for air. She didn't think she could get more excited, but he let go of her, licked his fingers, and the raw lust she read in his dark gaze left her _aching_. He was hard as rock and scalding hot in her hand, his face was tense with need, his breathing labored. He couldn't wait, wouldn't wait, she realized, thrilled and jittery at once. He disentangled himself from her hold, and moved his seat back.

“Come here.” 

“Neal, CCTV...” 

“Blind spot,” he countered between gritted teeth, lifted his hips to get his wallet in the backpocket of his khaki trousers, and threw it on the backseat after retrieving the condom he always kept in it.

“You _planned_ this?” 

“Not this, precisely...come here, Christa,” he urged her again, stretching out his hand, his voice husky and strained, his eyes heated.

She couldn't have resisted those eyes even if she had wanted to, and let him pull her onto his lap for a thoroughly arousing kiss. He literally charmed the pants off her, she couldn't care less anymore that someone might see or walk in on them. Once he was ready, she shifted so that she could sit with her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, gathering her close to him, and just this, just the feel of his tall, strong body enfolding hers, was so good already. 

“I missed you,” she sighed, gripping the steering wheel for balance and lowering herself onto his shaft, making them both shudder.

“I missed you, too,” he rasped.

He set his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of wet, hot, fervent kisses along her flushed skin, his hands traveled up and down her midriff, kneaded her swollen breasts under her shirt while she raised and sank down again, and again, and again. In the narrow space, their moves were restricted but gained in intensity and tension built fast, coiling low in her belly. When he wasn't busy devouring her with his mouth and tongue, he was whispering to her that she was sexy, beautiful, perfect, he wanted her so much, he loved her. His accent was thick, as always when he wasn't in control, and it turned her on even more; instead of soothing her, his sweet words stoked the fire, making her burn and yearn and whimper his name. It wasn't long before he lost all restraint, panting heavily in her ear, grabbing her waist to help her quicken their pace, hips bucking to fill her deeper, harder. She could feel that he was on the edge, his muscles were taut, his touch feverish, and soon he came on a low grunt. Her walls contracted around him in reaction and she threw her head back on his shoulder, biting her lip, knuckles white around the steering wheel, she was so close, but it wasn't enough. Still holding her tight, he reached between her thighs and she saw stars, sharp pleasure coursing through her nerves, spreading to her whole body in delicious little waves. 

He sagged against the seat, she sagged against him. She tilted her head to the side so that she could look at his face, lifted a hand to cup his cheek and caress his hair, smiling; smiling back, he peppered light kisses on her jaw, her lips, her nose, everywhere he could reach, and together they came down.

“'Not this, precisely'? Then what, precisely?” she asked when her pulse finally resumed a steady rhythm.

“I wanted some intimacy, but I didn't think it would go this far,” he admitted, his large hands traveling up and down her waist, her stomach. He nodded towards the dashboard, and she noticed two plastic cups of coffee and a brown paper bag with the logo of a pastry shop on it. So he had really planned breakfast. “I used to be a sensible, appropriately repressed subject of the British Crown, not a sex in a car kind of guy, with no more control on his hormones than a teenager.”

She laughed breathlessly, “I don't believe a word of it.”

“It's all you and your wiles,” he insisted, capturing her mouth for a deep, tender kiss. 

The humming of a car engine nearby startled them, but thankfully no vehicule came in sight. Letting out a same reluctant sigh, they broke off their embrace.

A few moments later, they had finished cleaning up and putting their pants back on, and she closed the glove compartment. She noticed that he looked around the garage, sipping on his coffee and frowning slightly. 

“There's a trash can over there,” she told him, poiting fifty meters away.

In spite of her helpful indication, the frown of annoyance didn't disappear...she suddenly understood why. 

“No blind spot there?” she asked, making an effort to stifle a giggle. “Come on, it isn't a walk of shame. Use your empty coffee cup, and no one will suspect.”

He threw her a look, got out of the car, and she cracked up as she observed him, drinking her coffee. She loved when he acted impulsively, consequences be damned; and even though his habit of overthinking, which often led him to question everything afterwards, drove her crazy at times, she found it cute when he got self-conscious, bordering paranoid, about insignificant details

“It isn't going to bother you all day long, is it?” she teased as she joined him outside.

He pretended to glare at her even though he locked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

“No more sex in a car,” he announced, kissing the top of her head. “Too impractical.”

She raised a mischevious brow. “I think I have a solution.”

“Is that so?” 

Looking straight into his eyes, she traced slowly the line of his jaw and the ouline of his lips with her forefinger.

“Yes. Next time, I'll just have my way with you, so we won't have this kind of issue.” 

She punctuated her sentence with a sensuous, brief brush of her parted lips against his mouth. He stayed baffled for two seconds, time to compute that yes, she meant what he thought she meant. Then he seemed to consider dragging her back into the car.

“You're actively trying to kill me, aren't you?” he finally sighed, sheepish.

“You should thank me. Now _this_ is what you're going to think of all day long.” She didn't even try to hide that she was quite proud of her little effect. “Much more pleasant, don't you think?” 

He shook his head, smiling and abandoning all pretense that he wasn't putty in her hands. 

“It would be even more if I knew when next time is...and ours is almost up,” he remarked, regretfully letting go of her waist and taking her hand instead.

She glanced at her watch, indeed, his shift was going to start soon. Damn it. She nodded, in answer to his silent question, to signify that her own car was parked at its usual place and they set out for it, still hand in hand. 

“You were supposed to discuss scheduling issues today?” 

“Yes, but Campbell had an emergency surgery to perform and finally, he won't be out of the OR before eleven.”

She rested briefly her head against his upper arm. “I guess that anyway, they will keep you where you are for now. Unless Leanne can do something. She isn't happy with your temporary replacement.”

“She's been quite vocal about it,” he admitted, but didn't comment further.

Christa lifted their entwined hands, placed a swift kiss on the back of his. 

“What was that for?” 

“You're one of the good guys.”

He wouldn't undermine a colleague, even a possible rival for his dream job. In truth, no one in the ER was happy with the new liaison, an unctuous know-it-all coming from private practice who had no clue about the demands of emergency medecine and worse, refused to learn. Neal certainly knew it, too, so she didn't mention it out of respect for his fair attitude.  
But it went beyond a problem of personality. The guy disturbed every shift, the nurses were on the verge of another strike since he belittled them on a regular basis, and yesterday Mike had almost lost a patient because of his pig-headed attitude. Leanne was seething, and on the path of war, at least if Christa believed the bribes of the heated phone conversation she had surprised between her boss and Ed Harbert, the head of HR, at around five this morning. 

The entrance of the hospital was in sight and they now walked in silence. He squeezed her hand tighter, and her heart grew heavy. She didn't want to part with him, either, even less since she didn't know when they'd be able to spend time together again. 

As if in tune with her morose throughts, the area was quite empty of people in spite of being crowded with cars. The happy giggle coming from the space reserved for executives echoed all the more loudly, and sounded all the more out of place. 

They came to an abrupt halt. Christa stared at Neal, who stared back at her, both needing to confirm that they didn't just hallucinate.

She knew this voice. And yet, she still didn't quite believe it until she spotted her, a few meters away from them.

Leanne Rorish was talking to a man. It was Ed Harbert. They were standing next to his car, a brand new black SUV. Until then, it made sense. 

What didn't? 

Well, the giggle to start with, since Leanne Rorish _didn't_ giggle, then her messy hair, her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, her mouth only a few inches away from his as she spoke, and the way she was grasping the lapels of his vest, gathering him close to her. His looking positively enthralled by her every word, and his hands resting intimately on the side of her hips.

Also, one of the doors of his car was opened. The one leading to the backseat.

Christa didn't need more than a glance at Neal to know that they had drawned the same conclusion: He looked as if he had walked in on his sister having sex. Which was, after all, a rather accurate description of the situation.

Harbert noticed their presence first. She had judged him to be the controlled, cold-blooded type...well, maybe not that cold-blooded, then...but she was still impressed with his ability to retrieve a perfect poker face within two seconds. 

“Hello, Dr Hudson, Dr Lorenson,” he addressed them, his manners sleek and aloof as ever. He slammed the door of his SUV with a little neat shove. 

Leanne startled, and for the first time since Christa knew her, she looked like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar, her expression youthful and vulnerable. Whatever it was, there were feelings here, she understood at once. Leanne wouldn't have cared in any way if it was just physical. _I have a sex life, so what?_ , she would have shrugged instead.

Yet, the moment didn't last. Leanne watched both of them closely, and Christa didn't know what her observant eye caught there -maybe the tiny-tiny cut on Neal's lower lip where she had bitten him, maybe the trail of red kiss marks on the side of her neck that she'd notice later at home, in her bathroom mirror- but she didn't stay rattled for long. 

She offered them her finest smug smile, complete with knowingly raised brow. Attack is the best form of defence, Christa couldn't help but think. 

It worked on Neal, at least. Now, he was looking as if his sister had walked in on him having sex. Very...how did he say, earlier? Repressed subject of the British Crown.

Harbert murmured something in Leanne's ear; because of his brief smirk and of her sudden noncommittal face, Christa was sure that it was some kind of innuendo. Then, he walked around the SUV to open the trunk, while the ER director trotted towards them.

“Hello, Neal. Christa, you're still here? I'm surprised.”

“I was heading home, but Neal's meeting was cancelled. So we had coffee.”

And after all, they did. Yes, they also had sex, in his car, in this very garage, but since they weren't caught in the act she didn't see why she should feel uncomfortable. 

“I hope it was good...” her boss paused, “coffee.”

Neal rolled his eyes at Leanne. Of course, he was aware that she was trying to get a rise out of him, as a way of deflecting her own awkwardness. He certainly wished he was anywhere but here and Christa knew he was cursing and berating himself for giving in to his impulse, in pure Neal Hudson Phase 2: Regrets fashion -though he didn't let go of her hand. But he wouldn't engage and his mentor was well aware of it, too, which was why she didn't tease him directly. 

“Amazing coffee, thank you,” Christa smiled, unfazed. She added, as Harbert joined them, carrying a briefcase, “And you, Dr Rorish? Isn't your shift over?”

“It is, but I had a meeting of my own, with Mark. Budgeting, again.”

“Dr Taylor has lost a lot of weight, and he changed his wardrobe,” she remarked in mock innocence, giving the head of HR the once over. “And his car, too. It looks quite...cosy.”

Tit for tat. 

It earned her an annoyed, but grudgingly appreciative glance from her boss. Leanne didn't like pushovers. Neal cleared his throat. She suspected it wasn't only in embarrassment, he was trying to smother a chuckle. 

Harbert chuckled, didn't bother to hide it, and stayed unrepentant even under Leanne's reproachful glare. So he knew no awkwardness, and no fear either? Impressive.  
His expression also told Christa that he was revising his opinion of her and she was gaining points -she got that a lot, since she was a blonde and often mistook for a pushover. Although, to be honest, she wouldn't have been so bold unless the exchange she witnessed earlier had given her an inkling that he had a certain sense of humor.

“Very cosy,” Leanne conceded, but her expression said she wasn't done. Her competitive streak had kicked in. “I meant, I stayed because I have a meeting with Mark in ten minutes...”

“About meetings, Dr Hudson,” Harbert intervened, “I know that Dr Campbell isn't available right now, but if you have five this morning, I'd like to talk to you about shifts and scheduling. It was brought to my attention that the temporary organization doesn't quite work for ER.”

Leanne didn't to say a word but everyone heard, loud and clear, _doesn't work at all_.

“I have them right now,” Neal proposed after glancing at Christa to check if she was fine with it. They could lose a couple of minutes now if it meant being able to see each other everyday again. “But as I already told Leanne, there is nothing I can do about it at my level. The decision is Campbell's, and I respect it.”

In other words, since Campbell trusted him, he wouldn't go behind his back. She was so proud of him, and yet so annoyed with him right now. Leanne's impatient and affectionate huff told her she shared her opinion. 

“This is why there are people at my level,” Harbert stated. “And I believe that William can be talked into making a decision working better for both departments, without any ruffled feathers. Let's go discuss it in my office.”

Christa expected Neal to say goodbye to her with a peck on the lips or on the forehead, but to her pleased surprise, he kissed her fully on the mouth. 

She guessed that after he had properly ravished her in his car, he wasn't going to fret about a kiss in public. And they didn't have to pretend in front of Leanne. Yet, Harbert was still the head of HR and she felt a little self-conscious...until she noticed a flicker of envy in his eyes, so brief that at first, she thought she had imagined it. She realized she didn't when he took his leave of Leanne. He offered her a simple, polite nod, but his intense stare told a whole other story. 

So there were feelings here, too. 

“He's coming around,” Leanne remarked as they watched the two men walk away.

“Which one?” 

“Aren't you the smartass, today.”

“Amazing coffee does that to me.”

This time, her boss didn't roll her eyes but laughed frankly. 

“I'd better go, or Mark will complain to no end about me, everybody and their sister being late and we won't get any work done. See you tonight, Christa.” 

“See you tonight...Leanne!” she called back, a second later. 

She didn't know what came upon her to call her boss by her first name other than in her head. And now that said boss was waiting for her to speak, she found herself tongue-tied. Hearing her carefree laugh had reminded Christa of their first personal conversation, how they were members of the same club. But she didn't even know what really was between Leanne and Harbert, so her impulse to tell her she was happy for her seemed suddenly ridiculous and inappropriate...

“Thank you. Same goes,” Leanne smiled, before she turned on her heels.

***

When she got in her car, Christa slumped onto the driver's seat. What a morning, she thought. She wondered how long just sitting here would make her all but feel Neal holding her, kissing her, how good it was when...  
Oh God. She truly didn't feel the least uncomfortable about the whole thing. Hey, it was the hospital's fault if she was deprived of her boyfriend, of sex, of sex with her boyfriend, so the hospital owed it to her. And maybe the universe did, too.  
She suddenly grinned, remembering how intent Leanne had been on throwing her off balance. No way in hell she'd have succeeded. Christa almost regretted that they couldn't trade another barb of two, even though Neal might have gotten all awkward again, because it wasn't everyday that you could play even with Leanne Rorish, or had a chance to beat her at her own game. Yes, it was almost a pity that Harbert had mentioned the only subject which could...

Wait a minute.

He didn't do it on purpose, did he?

***

_A few minutes earlier_

Neal and Ed were waiting side by side, in front of the elevator. 

“Nice save,” the former remarked in a conversational tone, his eyes glued to the closed doors.

“Thanks. Neither of them would have backed down, would they?” the latter answered, seemingly fascinated by the digital panel.

“Nope.”

The elevator doors opened with a shrill ring. They entered the empty car, still looking straight ahead of them.

“Let's say you saw nothing, and I inferred nothing,” the head of HR proposed.

“Fine by me.”

The elevator doors closed on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP, but it seems that I suffer from chronic attempt at a plot disease.  
> Christa refused to feel awkward, Ed refused to let anyone know for sure if he was awkward, Leanne didn't want to admit she was awkward, Neal refused to clutch his pearls. So things didn't quite go as I imagined they would.  
> I feel that some parts are too clunky, so I hope it's still enjoyable (and roseandheather and Clarebella, I hope you aren't disappointed).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
